


Communal

by unluckyCharm



Series: Ryuji "Cars 2 made me gay" Sakamoto [9]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Friendship, I did genuine research for this one lmao, Movie: Cars 2, Movie: Cars 3, also im sick so idk how this is going lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyCharm/pseuds/unluckyCharm
Summary: It's really not Ann's fault. This has been established.





	Communal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055297) by [bluestrawberryiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestrawberryiii/pseuds/bluestrawberryiii). 



> I want you to know that this doesn't make Transformative Works any less canon tho. bc I love it so much. So, so much. But Cars lore waits for no man.

Ann and Ryuji have been spending a Lot of time together recently, Akira has noticed. Now, this isn't an issue, but it does make him curious. Ann hasn't been as annoyed with Ryuji, even sometimes being the one to instigate their hangouts, so he feels like maybe they're talking about something other than Ryuji's horrible, horrible crush on Morgana. It also makes him feel a bit guilty, like he's been neglecting two of his best friends a bit. Maybe he forced them into this position, of having to hang out with the other so they wouldn't be lonely.

He figures Ann won't mind if he invites himself over today. They can hang out a bit, catch up some more, talk about whatever. He's missed her.

The door is ajar when he reaches her house, Ryuji's shoes in the way of it closing.

If Ryuji is already here, that's even better, the three of them can hang out like old times, if by old times he means like a month ago. And if the conversation turns to Morgana, so be it. Akira has had more than enough time to get used to the idea of....his best friend....having a crush....on a car.

Yeah, he's not used to it. But he loves his friends and this will not be an issue. 

Laughter echoes down the hall. They must be in Ann's room. He nears the door.

"No, Ryuji, it's like. I just can't stop thinking about it! Motorcycles should be alive in the Cars universe, right?"

"Obviously! They're vehicles with engines, and planes are alive, so why shouldn't motorcycles be?"

"Exactly! But. Does a motorcycle have one eye? Where do you put the eyes when they don’t have a windshield? It has a headlight, not headlights… And then the mouth is somewhere south of the headlight?"

Akira stops. What. Why are they talking about the Cars universe.

Ryuji continues. Neither of them sound sarcastic. 

"I hadn't even considered that! How would a motorcycle look?"

"If there's no way to put them in, then there must not be motorcycles in Cars. So your theory is wrong!"

"What!? Wait, but in cars 3 there were handlebars mounted on the wall! So bikes exist! Why can't motorcycles, also?"

"But Ryuji, that makes even less sense! Are the handlebars like,,, a skull then? We mount animal skulls, not people skulls!"

Akira thrusts open the door before he can stop himself.

"Are there even animals in the cars universe? Maybe bikes ARE the equivalent of deer, so they don't get human features!"

Ann and Ryuji stare up at him in shock. Ryuji quickly pulls himself to his feet.

"H-Hey Akira. How long were you - uh. Well, I mean. Did you-"

Ann smacks his good leg from her place on the rug.

"Don't greet him, did you just hear the bullshit that came out of his mouth? He called having eyes and a mouth human features! Do animals not have eyes, Akira?"

Akira hates being alive. 

"Wait, Ann, he has a point! Maybe bikes are animals! Like deer!"

Akira joins them on the rug when Ryuji sits down. Ann scoffs.

"You just want to agree with him because it adds to your class theory nonsense. I'll humor you - what does that make motorcycles, then, if cars are people and bikes are animals?"

Ryuji stares at his hands for a few moments. Akira squints at Ann.

"You seem awfully focused on motorcycles, Ann. Why is that?"

They both turn to him with matching deer-in-the-headlights expressions. Bike-in-the-headlights expressions? Akira already regrets the question.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Ann looks at Ryuji helplessly.

"ANN WANTS TO FUCK JOHANNA"

She lunges at him.

"WHAT? RYUJI THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL!"

"What the fuck is going on?"

Ann and Ryuji grapple on the floor for a few moments before Ryuji pushes her off, gasping for air.

"If motorcycles don't exist in the cars universe than Ann's crush on Makoto isn't because she watched Cars 2!"

Ann lets out a shriek.

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT?"

"IM SORRY I PANICKED!"

Akira missed hanging out with his best friends. But he didn't miss them enough to deal with this.


End file.
